


Belonging To

by elfsmirk



Series: Sentient Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsmirk/pseuds/elfsmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love New York, even though it isn't mine, the way something has to be, a tree or a street or a house, something, anyway, that belongs to me because I belong to it.”<br/>― Truman Capote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging To

Night Vale loves Cecil Baldwin. This is not to say that everyone in Night Vale loves Cecil wholly, completely, and equally - old woman Josie loves everyone on angelic principle, Hiram thinks he sounds cute (if a bit difficult), and if Telly the barber could muster a moment of coherent thought he would probably be a bit indignant of Cecil’s evaluation of his hair-cutting prowess. Anyway, it’s not the people in the town that are important, not at the heart of it. Night Vale itself, the living, breathing entity that all urban areas inevitably become loves Cecil Baldwin.

Night Vale loves Cecil like a poltergeist loves a house, or a child does a favorite toy. This blatant possessiveness would be a problem if Cecil was a paranoid man, or given to wanderlust. Luckily, Cecil is pleased and content with his radio job and Night Vale has had to exert no effort on that front to keep him.

And Night Vale intends to keep Cecil. The Glow Cloud may not have Cecil. Station management’s attempt on Cecil ended in their disappearance. And Night Vale has brought Cecil a present.

Carlos the beautiful scientist does not particularly love Night Vale, but he is fascinated by it. And by Cecil, which is really what Night Vale wants since then it can keep them both, cradled in the middle of the desert.


End file.
